B e g i n - A g a i n
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: Sakura had chosen to make the best out of her situation, redo all her past mistakes and this time…. protect all the ones she'd come to love. They'd risked their lives for her; it's time that she return the favor.


I do not own Naruto - VZ

* * *

Sakura felt like she was drifting in a sea, unable to control where the current was taking her. Her body felt weightless and completely enervated. At first she was scared, wondering how she had gotten here in the first place. Then weariness took over, reminding her how tired she was to even contemplate fighting. She was drained from everything, from losing the people who really mattered to her. It ached just thinking about the pain she's endured ever since _he_ came back. Under the false pretense of missing home after finally avenging his clan with the death of his older brother. She was the first to believe him, and she'd never felt so idiotic after realizing she'd been fooled. Just like everyone else in the village. Turns out, his brother had been ordered to murder his family, but he couldn't kill his own brother, Sasuke.

In the end, the youngest Uchiha had taken it upon himself to cause chaos in the hidden village of leaf. Setting fire to every civilian home, destroying the Hokage monument and burning the village to the ground. And he did all of this for revenge, against the very community that has done nothing but care about him and his safe return from Orochimaru. The pinkette' s heart ached for Naruto; he was the one that had felt the most betrayal. Because his best friend, his teammate, had killed him using his bloodline technique. Sasuke had gone mad with the craving of vengeance and power.

The blonde's face was written with shock and sadness, not for himself but for his once friend. Sakura had been there at the midst of their battle, but before she could interfere, everything had gone black. And here she was, being carried away to Kami knows where. Would she be granted entrance into heaven? No, she didn't deserve such a kindness. When her best friend, the man who had stood by her all her life needed her the most, she wasn't there for him. Hell was a more likely place she would be accepted in. Sakura knew that's where she truly deserved to go. If she were stronger, smarter, then maybe she would have stood a chance against Sasuke. Maybe if was more important or deemed more of a challenge to him, of more worth to him, then perhaps he would've stayed in the village. Then everything would be better.

That possibility, that chance, only made Sakura's heart clench even more than before. If only she had another chance, if only she had another opportunity. She would not let it go to waste; she would change it for the better. And with those last thoughts, the pinkette allowed herself to let go and fall into darkness.

* * *

Sakura was sure she was in hell, for her skin felt like it was blistering under the intense heat.

"Ugh.." she groaned, lifting an arm and covering her eyes with it. Effectively blocking the high temperature from her eyes.

"Great, I really am in hell." Her voice came out squeakier than she remembered. As if all the years of puberty had just been erased form her life.

"Nope, more like the side of the road missy." An amused chuckle followed her statement. Green eyes opened and met with kind brown ones.

"Huh? Who are you?" she asked, confusion filling her voice.

"I'm Hoshimi, just a traveller from the land of waterfall. I'm visiting a friend of mine who lives in konoha. Anyways, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be lying in the dirt like that. It's not lady like at all." The old woman rebuked lightly, holding out a hand and lifting Sakura up on her feet.

"Oh, nice to meet you….wait! konoha? It's gone, how can your friend live there?" Her tone was urgent and baffled. Who was this woman? And how can she visit anyone who lives in konoha? The village was burnt into nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Hoshimi furrowed her eyebrows in uncertainty.

"My child, we're standing inside the village itself. How can it be gone?" She wondered, thinking the pink haired child must be suffering some kind of illness. Possibly amnesia?

Green eyes widened noticeably, scanning the area as if her life depended on it.

"B-but how? I-it can't be…" Sakura choked on her words, finding the hidden village of leaves fully intact. The buildings were standing tall and proud, so were the Hokage mountain. The faces of their past Hokage' s looked as somber and daunting as ever. As if Sasuke hadn't crushed the summit into rubble.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." The pinkette uttered an apology to Hoshimi, disappearing in a fog of smoke as soon as she finished. Leaving a very worried and puzzled traveller behind in the dust.

Her chest was heaving in and out, desperate for air. But no, Sakura wouldn't dare stop. It was just a dream or more like a nightmare. How was it even remotely possible for the village to be undamaged? It wasn't, that's the answer. Sakura pondered on this as she ran. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch at break neck speed. She was panicking, that was a given. But who in their right mind wouldn't? After seeing her home burning to the ground with her own eyes. Watching the people she's loved die and smelling their decaying bodies. It was simply too much to handle.

Sakura was so focused on fleeing, she failed to notice a kunai headed straight for her. It missed her though; embedding itself in the bark of the tree she was currently on. Curiosity got the better of her, for she carefully plucked the blade from the tree and saw a note attached to it, with her name scribbled on the front.

With slightly shaking hands, she opened it.

_Don't panic, I know you are confused right now. But it's best if you relax and pay close attention to what is written on this piece of paper. _

_I realize it's a lot to take in, your village whole and untouched by Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, I am aware of what has happened. Or rather what will happen. You are no _

_longer in your own time. You, Sakura Haruno are in the past. Before everything has even had the chance to occur. Don't be so surprised. Isn't this what you _

_wanted? A second chance? Well, here it is. You are now, back in your twelve year old body. Don't worry, you still have your knowledge of the future and Tsunade' s_

_ teachings. So….basically you are a nineteen year old stuck in a kid's body. Fun isn't it? Alright, jokes aside. This is basically a fresh beginning. There was a restart _

_button and you pushed it. More information will be sent to you. For now, prepare yourself. The Chuunin exams are next week after all. Good luck Sakura._

The pinkette looked down, finding her once developed form transformed into her tiny body. She glanced back at the note, then her body, the note, then and her body. Sakura groaned at the sight.

The note wasn't lying; she really was in her twelve-year-old body. But how was this even feasible? Time travel itself was virtually impossible. Fear and hurt filled her entire being. This wasn't real, it simply couldn't be. If she really was in the past, then everything she'd witnessed in the future hasn't even occurred yet. It was clearly too good to be true, to have another chance at everything. And the note in her hand was right, since she knows about every single outcome because she's lived it, then it would give her an edge. Suddenly, elation and hope bloomed in her chest. Where it was usually filled with pain and sorrow to have any other emotion, let alone joyful ones. Nevertheless, happiness spread throughout her body. Which was now small and quite weak. The pinkette took note of her outfit and the length of her hair. Knowing that the length was less efficient and that a certain kunoichi was going to take advantage of her silky locks, Sakura decided it was best to chop it off. Hopefully in a real parlor instead of her kunai, and the dress was a bit girly for her tastes as well. With a sigh at all the work she would have to do, she jumped, landing on the forest floor without a sound. Sakura had chosen to make the best out of her situation, redo all her past mistakes and this time…. protect all the ones she'd come to love. They'd risked their lives for her; it's time that she return the favor.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-teme…. where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto grumbled, preferring the presence of his crush instead of the broody Uchiha. He wanted her to wish him luck before the Chuunin exams, but then dread filled his heart. Knowing deep down that she was much more fond of Sasuke-teme and that she merely tolerated his presence for the sake of their team.

"Hn…. how should I know?" The dark haired genin muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets in his usual 'cool guy' pose. The blonde rolled his eyes at his answer, thinking the bastard didn't deserve Sakura-chan' s affections when he so clearly felt nothing for her. At least that's what he's observed whenever the pinkette showered the other male with so much love when he always brushed her off. Calling her 'annoying' and 'weak'.

"Good morning boys." A sweet voice said behind the two genin. Who both turned around in surprise, confused to why they hadn't felt a chakra signature up till now.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered, obviously shocked at the girl's new appearance.

The pinkette smiled at the stammering blonde whose cheeks were as red as tomatoes. She wasn't surprised at his reaction; she did chop off her precious pink hair. Yes, she found a parlor to crop her hair just under her ears. Displaying her graceful, swanlike neck to the world. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless red top, black spandex shorts and a beige skirt over them. Her shoes had changed as well, instead of blue; Sakura changed them for a black pair of ninja boots that ended just under her knees. It didn't show that much skin, which was just how she liked it. Basically, it was her clothes when she was an apprentice under Tsunade-sensei. It wasn't quite difficult to find them in her size, for that she was grateful. Even her gloves were similar to the ones she had before. Besides, It was much more efficient this way. But fighting in a dress? not really.

"Yeah Naruto-kun?" She questioned, leaning closer to the blonde and giving him her full attention. Something she should have done before.

Naruto blushed harder and looked away immediately. Not used to the attention his teammate was currently giving him, but very much liking it. She even said his name with an honorific! It was the happiest day of his life. Well, other than graduating thanks to Iruka-sensei.

"Eh….I l-like your hair Sakura-chan." He stuttered once more, scratching the back of his head in the process.

"Thanks." The pinkette kissed his whiskered cheek and simply nodded at Sasuke. Not even bothering to talk to him like she usually does, this confused yet delighted the blonde.

She then smiled and headed off towards the door that led to the examination room.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme! Did you see that?! Sakura-chan kissed me!" He practically screamed at the Uchiha.

Who rolled his dark eyes and scowled.

"Tch…so? Besides, it was only on the cheek. Nothing you should get excited over." He stated while following after their pink haired teammate. Naruto just grinned like he had won the lottery and ran after his crush.

Sakura held back the tears, not wanting to look so emotional. This was the first time in years; she'd seen Naruto smile so much. Back in her time, he was too worried over everyone else. Not caring for himself as usual. Always thinking and loving his village, team and even his enemy. Sasuke.

She was proud to say her heart no longer ached for him, after seeing the pain he was capable of, she felt nothing but guilt for him. Thinking it was partly her fault for him ending up the way he did. If only she had been strong enough, he would have depended on her. On their team as well, not on the likes of Orochimaru.

She was submerged in her thoughts that she didn't notice Rock Lee falling to the ground after being punched.

"You're trying to take the Chuunin exam with that kind of level?" A voice taunted.

"Maybe you should quit, kids." Another suggested.

Sakura remembered this scene, where two examiners had cast a genjustu over the floor. Making it appear like the third when it was really just the second.

"You're still just kids." The spiky haired one said mockingly.

Sakura found nothing had to change so she let this scene play out. Up until Rock Lee had stopped the confrontation between Sasuke and one of the examiners.

Neji came up and chastised his teammate lightly.

" Hey, you broke the promise. You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

Sakura bit back the sob of seeing the Hyuuga alive and well. But she mentally scolded herself, telling her mind and heart to toughen up. The sight of her dead friends walking around, ignorant of the future was almost too much for the pinkette. She had to control her reactions around everyone; it would be extremely suspicious if she acted strangely.

"But…" Lee trailed off, facing the pinkette.

Uh-oh…. she remembered this perfectly. It was the first time a boy had ever confessed to her. She was tempted to let him down just like before. But the sight of Lee so depressed after she rejected him was displeasing to say the least. Sakura could picture his face during her time. So full of hurt and pain after losing his home and teammates. No, she wouldn't break his heart. However, she would be careful to not lead him on.

"She must be why…" The weapon master shook her head as Neji turned his attention on her as well.

The older boy walked up to her, a determined look on his face.

"My name is Rock Lee." Sakura found his resolve cute and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face.

"You are Sakura-san, right?"

"Hai." She nodded.

"Let's go out together! I will protect you until the day I die!" He declared with a thumbs up. His cheeks reddened and his smile was big.

Naruto jaw dropped and Sasuke' s eyebrows were raised at Lee's confession.

"Wow, That's quite a promise. Ne, are you sure you want to hang out with me? We've only just met."

The pinkette looked at Lee in amusement. Wondering why she hadn't noticed his attempts at flirting before. Oh right, she was too busy fan girling over the Uchiha.

"Of course! There is much beauty and youth within you Sakura-san! And I'm aware we have just met but I would like to get to know you better!" Thanks to her smile, his confidence boosted exponentially.

"Well, I have to focus on the exams but maybe afterwards. We can eat out…. as friends." She answered, waving at him and the rest of his team before leaving for the third floor, her teammates following soon after.

Lee fist bumped the air and did a little happy dance, evidently glad she had accepted his invitation.

But before he could celebrate any longer, Neji stepped next to him, halting his celebration.

The Hyuuga' s expression was irritated and bored.

"Let's go, I do not wish to be late for the examination." He said.

Ten Ten nodded and Lee just stood there, his eyes dilated and unfocused.

"Great." Both brunettes' rolled their eyes at the love struck teen.

Unfortunately, Lee was so enamored with the pinkette that he failed to confront the Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto met up with Kakashi. Who simply said that they were team and that he was proud of them. Once again, Sakura was choked up by the mere presence of her teacher. But nonetheless, she acted how she should. After which, they passed through the wide doors that led to the exam. She wasn't surprised to see a roomful of buff looking shinobi. This time, she tried her best to look strong and sure of herself. Which she was, considering her chakra-induced strength and knowledge of all the outcomes that she'd witnessed. Not that she'd cheat of course, especially in her rematch with Ino-pig. Now that she thought about it, if she acted differently, then something equally different will happen. The best she can do is predict the beginning of such occurrences, and if she interfered, the end result was a different matter all together. But hopefully, with her influence, the repercussion will be better than before.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" A bubbly blonde squealed, latching onto the Uchiha' s back.

"I haven't seen you in a while, so I've been waiting in excitement! "

The dark haired genin looked exceptionally annoyed, Naruto just ignored the loud girl's existence. Turning his attention to his pink haired teammate instead.

Unlike before, Sakura remained quiet. Following Naruto and disregarding Ino all together, she loved the girl but she really was infuriating.

"Hey forehead! Do you see Sasuke-kun and me? Don't we look absolutely perfect together?" She gushed, squeezing the boy under her even tighter.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation with Naruto on their possible rivals in the Chuunin exam.

"HEY! Don't you dare ignore me billboard brow! And what's with the new hair? Trying to get Sasuke-kun' s attention like a starved fan girl?" Ino taunted mercilessly.

"You're one to talk Ino-pig. Geez, are you always this troublesome?" The pinkette asked with a smirk, finding satisfaction at Ino' s widened eyes and gaping mouth. Even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her reply.

"That's my line Haruno-san." A lazy drawl called out. The sound of relentless chewing soon followed.

"Does it matter who says it? It's still a fact." She shrugged her shoulders.

A dark eyebrow arched.

"Witty." He commented.

"A fact?! What the hell?! At least I don't have a shiny wide forehead like you!" Ino' s voice was gating and just as loud, a sneer was present on her face.

Sakura couldn't believe she used to be her rival, competing and maybe acting just like her. Loud, annoying and very much in love with Sasuke.

"…..I don't have time for this." She gestured to Ino' s entire body then she sent a simpering smile towards the blonde. Alright, maybe she shouldn't act so differently. But it was simply too irresistible. Besides, she refused to even come close to being the obsessed fan girl she was once before.

"I like you already. Call me Shikamaru, Nara-san makes me sound old." He stated.

Sakura looked over Shikamaru, wondering why she hadn't spent more time with him. He was nice after all, maybe forgetting about her infatuation with the Uchiha really was best. It opened much more opportunities, making more friends and spending more time with them for example.

"You act old, sleeping so often and playing Shogi with some of the teachers." Sakura teased, unaware of Ino' s wail when Sasuke pushed her body of his. Opting to listen in Sakura's conversation with the Nara heir.

"Sleeping is good for you, helps you store energy. Hey, how do you know I play Shogi?" The pineapple haired teen shifted closer to the pinkette, interested with her already.

"I sometimes hear the teachers complaining how frequently they lose. Blaming their losses on the you." She poked him in the chest, a smile glued to her pretty face.

"Do they now? Well, that's amusing. Do you play?"

"Of course." Sakura answered. She remembered learning from him in the first place! It happened when they were bored beyond belief. So Shikamaru took it upon himself to teach her, upon finding out she didn't know how to play, he was quite vexed. Stating that someone as smart as she should at least learn the basics.

"Hm….We should play sometime." Shikamaru yawned and his eyes got droopy, already half asleep on his feet.

"Why don't you play with me Shika?!" Ino demanded, glaring at Sakura who hummed and settled herself between her two boys.

"Do you even know how to play?" He asked disbelievingly.

"If Sakura can do it, then I can too! Maybe even better! No, I will be better! So what do you say Shika?"

A snore was the blonde' s reply.

"Ugh!" Ino looked about ready to pull out her long blonde hair.

"Yahoo! Found you!" A husky voice howled at the six of them. Sakura searched for the source of the familiar voice and found Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Well, well, everyone's together."

"H-hello." The Hyuuga heiress smiled awkwardly, gazing at Naruto like she was in love. And Shino stood quietly at the sidelines.

Sakura spotted the cute little white puppy on Kiba' s head. Impulse took over and she ran to the boy. Green eyes focused on the canine before her, well the smaller, fuzzier canine.

Kiba looked shocked, bewildered with the girl's presence.

"He's so cute! Can I pet him?" She asked with a tiny smile. The once large dog was so adorable when he was just a pup!

The confusion on his face faded and a roguish grin split his face. Sakura could've rolled her eyes at the action. During her time Kiba was a flirty young man, his good looks helped him too. She wasn't surprised that his younger self would be just as coy.

"Sure, careful though. He doesn't like strangers. The name's Kiba by the way." He winked at her.

In the background, Naruto was fuming at the canine and Sasuke was busy ignoring Ino' s sad attempts at flirting. Shikamaru was sleeping, using the wall as a support and Choji was stuffing his face with chips.

"Oh, I know." She said without thinking. Her hands scratched the dog behind his ears, eliciting a favorable response from the pup in her arms.

"Really?" Blood rushed to Kiba' s cheeks, his grin turning into a sappy smile.

Realizing her mistake, she spoke once more.

"Yeah, I heard about your skills. Very impressive."

"Thanks….." He trailed off, a question mark on his face.

"Haruno Sakura. Just Sakura is fine." She returned the fuzzy pup and was about to return to her group when he called her attention once more.

"Is Sakura-chan alright?" The pinkette noticed when he smiled with is teeth she could spot his fangs.

"Hai, Kiba-kun." She waved and left, unknowing of the fact she may have caught another guy's interest.

The written test was remarkably easy, although she made sure to answer slowly. Finishing just when it was time up, this caused Ino to use another target so that she could memorize them and copy the answers for Shikamaru and Choji. In the end, she didn't have enough time to wait for Sakura, so she had to copy off some other person. This irritated her greatly; she knew Sakura was smart and just as fast. Why would she answer at a snail's pace? Did she know about her plan to copy off her test paper? No, it was simply impossible.

Oh, if only she knew.

Sakura and her team made their way into the forest of death, their senses sharp and ready.

She paid close attention to Naruto, already aware of the shinobi who will attempt to kidnap and transform into the blonde. So this time, she let him do his business in front of her, well she just turned her back to him. Naruto gave them a thumbs up, signaling he was finished. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and beyond the grass and bushes, she could sense a chakra signature. With a smirk, they continued on their way, fully intent on passing this part of the Chuunin selection exam.

Just as she remembered, a strong gust of wind literally blew their bodies away. Of course, she ended up with Sasuke. He then asked for the password, which she readily gave him, her face, an emotionless mask just like his. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but before he could bother asking about her strange behavior, their enemy had arrived with the scroll of earth.

Sakura took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come. While their opponent was swallowing the scroll and facing upwards, she took this opportunity to create a clone. Once she did so, she jumped high into the sky, landing on a tree branch just above the three of them.

Sasuke and Sakura-clone was frozen after seeing his eyes.

She had programmed her clone to act just as she had before, scared and shivering in fear.

When in reality, she was above their enemy, poised to strike like the deadly snake that he is.

As he threw two kunais at the Uchiha, She intercepted it with her own. Striking both down and getting the attention of their captor. His tongue slithered out and licked his lips, a grin on his face.

Sasuke looked shocked, his stance rigid and shaking.

"Oh? Where are you little blossom? How clever, creating a clone so that you will not be affected by my attack. But, you do know that as soon as it dies, its memory will meld with the original's."

The pinkette inwardly scoffed and jumped, coming down just before the shinobi.

"So?..." She asked, raising her fists and looking straight at him.

Disbelief filled those snake like orbs, before he disguised it with a laugh.

"Aren't you afraid of death little one?" His oily voice glided over her skin, making her feel disgusted and nauseous at the same time.

"No, I've died already." Her voice was strong and unwavering, her gaze was similar. If only he knew the truth to her words. After seeing everyone she loved either die or slowly wither away into nothingness, she had died herself countless times.

And to prove her point, with a snap, she commanded her clone to stand upright and pop into nothing more than air.

Suddenly, the images of deaths and gore filled her vision. Deadly intent and the promise of demise followed soon after. But she was not affected; her eyes have already seen innocent blood spilt on the battlefield. By now, she was numb to that pain.

"Well, this fight will be all the more interesting won't it?" Her enemy wondered aloud.

"Oh, you have no idea." She muttered, but she turned her back on the enemy. Which was quite offensive, meaning you thought you were powerful enough that you didn't have to worry about showing your vulnerable spot to the enemy.

And so, she hauled the frozen boy over her shoulder, summoning a bit of chakra to help do the job.

"But I've got to take care of my teammate first, so if you don't mind…" Sakura threw a smoke bomb at their feet and disappeared.

"….I see…" He hissed with his slimy tongue darting out, mildly insulted at her impudence yet very much intrigued.

* * *

Silently, she put the Uchiha on a thick branch. And with great joy and some spite, she slapped his left cheek, hard. Effectively bringing him back into the world of the living.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" The pinkette had dropped the honorific, not wanting to be the fan girl that he thought was so utterly weak and annoying.

Dark eyes observed her critically.

He merely nodded at her, being the ass that he was.

She rolled her green eyes at his attempt at being tough and in control when he was clearly afraid.

Suddenly, a large snake appeared with their enemy coming out of its scales.

Sakura knew what going to happen here, all she had to do was wait for Naruto. She couldn't change this part, he had to snap and let some of the demon fox's chakra leak out of his seal. It didn't take a genius to know that changing every single event she was present it, would change absolutely everything as well. So, she would play it safe and only interfere when it was unquestionably needed.

After he had collapsed on the branch after being assaulted with flames, Sakura made her way over to him.

As she healed his battered body, she wondered how was she going to explain her skills to everyone else. But like most things she's done so far, She decided to improvise.

"S-sakura-chan?" Big blue eyes zeroed on her form, looking very much relieved.

"I'm here Naruto-kun." With one last wave of chakra, she had him fully healed. Even the scratches on his face were gone, as if they never existed.

"Now it's your turn." The giant snake reared its head to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, what will you do?" And with that, both the snake and their enemy aimed for Sasuke, whose mouth was open wide in fear.

Sakura immediately took action, leaving the blonde behind and running over to the brown serpent.

With a battle cry, she willed chakra to her limbs.

Just before she delivered one hell of a strike to the snake and its rider, she smirked.

"I don't know about him, but I definitely know what I'm going to do!" Her fist made contact with its scales, pushing through it and landing her fist in its insides.

The sheer power of her blow caused the reptile to open its jaws in agony, but Sakura wouldn't let him get away. She removed her arm from its body and delivered another punch. This time on the belly, thinking that if snakes had bones, they would have been shattered already.

Her enemy' s eyes were wide in disbelief, a fact that Sakura celebrated in. Commanding even more chakra to her legs, she kicked the reptile. Making it lurch and back away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

With the remaining power in her legs, she ran up the length of the snake. Though its body was slippery with blood and slime, she forged ahead, with only one mission in mind.

"My turn." She murmured to herself, although she was sure he could hear her.

Instead of hitting the overgrown snake, she gave a chakra-induced punch straight to his master's abdomen.

Her enemy doubled over in pain but to her surprise, he laughed.

"This is getting much more interesting by the second!" That slippery tongue licked his lips as if he was famished and she was the main course.

Unfortunately, he didn't stay still for long. Orochimaru then fought, kicked, punched and focused all his energy on the child before him. Sakura tried to keep calm and rivaled each of his blows with one of her own. Thinking she needed more power, she jumped to one of the surrounding trees. Using the trunk as leverage, she kicked it. Catapulting her body towards one of the great sannin. However, before she could land a hit. He grabbed her fist and twisted her arm and bringing her down on her knees. But Sakura wouldn't let him have the upper hand here. So she angled her body in a way to gain support on the surface they were battling on. Which was the snake, but thankfully it was still at the moment. And so, she directed her legs to slide under his. It was ineffective in making her opponent lose his balance. Although, he did let go of her arm so that he could jump away and remain upright.

A maniacal laugh brought her attention to the snake before her.

"Who are you blossom?" he asked, standing once again to his full height.

"Does it matter?" She deflected his question. Worry and dread filled her, how idiotic could she have been? His teammate was her teacher, whose skills were world renown! She mentally slapped herself; getting his attention was the last thing she wanted.

"Of course, you remind me of someone…. dear to me." He tilted his head, his dark hair falling to the side and covering a side of his face.

"How unfortunate for her." She snapped worried to why he was making small talk with her.

But before she could contemplate any longer, something curled around her waist. Around and around until she was basically tied up in a rope. But it wasn't, it was his tongue! Disgust rolled off her in waves, green eyes narrowing at the man before her.

"Release me, you snake bastard!" Sakura demanded, trying to ignore the tip of his slimy appendage, swiping and licking her cheek like a cat.

"How amusing, it's as if I'm holding a younger Tsunade in my grasp." Orochimaru mused, stepping forwards and assessing the pinkette.

"I have no I idea about what you're talking about." She said, her eye searching for her team. Relief filled her heart once she saw them both on a branch behind her. They looked conflicted whether they should interfere or not. She caught Sasuke' s eyes and slowly shook her head, giving him an indication on what to do. Which was simply stay back.

Sakura knew Orochimaru' s reason for coming here, and she was not going to let him near the Uchiha. Her fists tightened, turning her knuckles bone white in the process. Though the snake was really here to destroy konoha with the help of the fourth kazekage of Sunagakure. Her mind told her that he was also here to evaluate Sasuke' s skills. However, Sakura won't allow such a thing from happening. They, her boys, have saved her countless times as a child. And though Sasuke had strayed from them and even attempted to kill her, she owed him this much. She refused to scream their names helplessly on the sidelines. She would save them from their sad, painful future. Even if she had to sacrifice herself in the process.

"Oh? This makes things even more fascinating. I'm glad I came here today, you made it worth the trip, blossom." The pink tongue around her body constricted almost painfully.

Even so, she did not make a sound betraying her discomfort.

"Now, surrender the scroll of heaven." He ordered her.

"Go to hell Orochimaru." She wheezed out, his wet tongue was beginning to cut off her air supply.

His eyes widened, and so did his smile.

"Gladly, if the village of konoha will accompany me there." Her enemy declared, an evil smile pasted on his face.

Sakura couldn't contain her rage anymore thanks to his words.

With strength she didn't know she still had, Sakura grasped his tongue, pulling it violently and brought his face closer. After which she delivered a chakra filled strike to his face. The crack was deafening, ringing in the silence of the forest of death.

His disguise splintered underneath the pressure of her blow. Like shards of glass shattering, his face crumbled away. Finally revealing the face of the man she had come to despise so much.

Orochimaru' s pasty white skin and yellow eyes greeted her.

"Impressive." He muttered, taking advantage of her shock and once again trapping her within the confines of his slimy tongue.

"I definitely found the Uchihas to be ideal bodies for my task, their bloodline technique was much too tempting to resist. But the skills of a legendary sannin at my command?"

Sakura was suddenly scared, would he brand the curse seal on her instead? It was a much better alternative to Sasuke but still….to be bound to such a disgusting, twisted man….was too horrible to imagine.

"We'll see blossom, if you're worth my time." He hissed and caressed the side of her face.

She tried moving once more but he made that impossible.

"Please, try not to die. It will all the more difficult for you." He murmured, releasing her from his hold. But only so that he could get better leverage for what he was about to do.

"No-" Her cries were cut off by his hand, once again stroking the side of her face like a lover. She was thoroughly revolted by his unnecessary touches.

"So beautiful." And with that, he bit the side of her neck.

Pain filled her entire being, as if she was stabbed in that spot with dozens of kunai tipped in Sasori' s poison.

"Here's a parting gift, blossom." Orochimaru shoved his scroll into her weak hands, lifting her body and depositing it on the forest floor.

The last thing Sakura saw before she succumbed to darkness was Naruto and Sasuke dropping next to her.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I would've updated my other story 'endear me' but I just had to get this one done first. If i don't', i'll just end up forgetting. Anyways, I'm already half way down with the next chapter of 'endear me' so don't worry :) Please review and comment on this story as well. It's basically about Sakura getting another chance at life, with her awesome skills of course! Anyways, till next time! - VZ


End file.
